Steam is used as a source of power in a variety of applications, including steam generators and steam turbines. Steam is used for heating, sterilizing, humidifying, and evaporating in several sectors such as oil refining, nuclear power plants, and food plants, as well as pharmaceutical manufacturing plants. The components that use steam and hot water should be monitored for performance. Until now such monitoring required human intervention for a manual inspection and reporting findings either in-person or via written reports. Such a manual process may not be fully reliable, is time consuming and may pose a risk (for example, risk of burning while installing the connections for the sampling or while taking the samples). Moreover, such historical manual measurements do not provide real-time information regarding the system.